


voicemail

by creamyoreofillings



Series: The Flower Collection [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dialogue Heavy, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Mentions of surgery, Voicemails, au in which theres no prophecy and prompto is just a dude born in niflheim, idk if the ffxv verse has undertale but im gonna put it there anyway, mentions of sans the skeleton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 18:38:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17667965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: Lavenders : Loyalty, love, devotion





	voicemail

**Author's Note:**

> hi! this is my first time posting ffxv stuff since i finished it last year. i hope you guys like it and also hope that the characters are in character haha.

“Hey, it's” _The sound of cloth rubbing against cloth. A yawn._

“Noctis. I'm probably sleeping right now, so leave a message or whatever, and I'll get back to ya.” _Muffled scratching sounds, a sigh._

“Probably.”

 

_Click, beep._

 

_Loud, hacking sounds. Someone gulps down water for a long time, letting out an audible sigh after._

“H-hey, Noct. It's Prompto. Uh.” _More coughing sounds. Something wet splatters onto a metallic surface._

“I, um, I guess I gotta tell you the truth.” _Prompto shifts on a cloth-covered surface. Something scrapes across the cloth. A deep inhale and a long exhale, tapering off into a sad sigh._

 

_His voice sounds rough and tired._

“I… I have Hanahaki..? For, uhm, y—” Sudden harsh coughs interrupt, the _sound of the phone dropping onto the cloth. Muffled, he retched into a container; coughing every once in a while. Loud and deep breathing between every cough, shaky and hitched. Prompto scrambles for the phone, as if he didn't know where he dropped it._

“y–you. Noc–tis,” A harsh cough between the name.

 

“I mean. Yeah, I know—me, a lowly Niflheimian pleb, in love” _Several hacking coughs. He spits into a metallic containter. Steadying breaths are taken._

“with my out-of-my-league best friend?” _A sad, self-depreciative chuckle. The next words are said with a false, rough cheer._

“It’s more likely than you think!” _Prompto laughs–wheezes, more like–painfully._

 

_Prompto sigh into the reciever, crackled and hoarse._

“I dunno when exactly I fell for you; not that it's important now. I guess I just kinda knew, and when I _knew_ , it hit me pretty hard.” _He cleared his throat, drinking water._

 

“I think I realized I was in love with you when we were in the Citadel Gardens.” _Wet coughs, the sound of someone retching into a container._

“It was night; we were making and renaming constellations with dumb names.” _Prompto chuckled wetly, sniffling._

“You pointed up somewhere and told me it looked like the outline of Sans. I never saw it, but I remember laughing so fucking hard that I had to lean on you for support.”

 

_More coughing, paired with shuddering breaths._

“And then…” _The sound of liquid dripping into a metal container was picked up the reciever._

“I looked up. I looked up and I saw you.” _Prompto’s voice starts to sound strained at this point, like he’s holding something back._

 

“You were looking down at me with this tiny smile–small but so genuine and everything beautiful–and the whole night sky reflected in your eyes. Your hair was super messy and shit, but you made it work, Noct,” _He chokes, but carried on._

  


“and I just knew I loved you when I saw how proud you were, like it was your mission to make me laugh until I wheezed.” _Prompto laughs shortly, choking up._

“After that, I realized I loved every little thing you did–when you push your veggies onto my plate, when we played games in your apartment, when you humor me with my photography, when we just hung out in relative silence—”

 

_The sound of skin slapping lightly on skin, muffled sobs and coughs interrupted them. He took a shuddering breath, shuffling in place._

“I realized I was in so deep, and then the flowers came.”

 

_Prompto's voice crackled and sounded slightly distorted through the message._

“Did you know I coughed up lavenders?” _He laughed hoarsely, sounding more like a wheeze as Prompto coughed._

“They’re a bit hard to get out, but at least my mouth smells kinda nice–even if it kinda smells like blood too.”

 

_The messaged tapers into silence. The only sound to be heard is the shallow breathing and occasional faint coughs. Prompto clears his throat._

“Do you know what they mean? Maybe you do–cause Gladio knows lots about flowers and stuff.”

 

_His breath hitches._

“T-they mean love. Devotion and loyalty, too. I guess I really meant it when I promised to stay.” _Prompto chuckles sadly._

 

_The silence occupies the message for a few moments, before Prompto takes a deep breath._

“I’m getting the surgery now, just so you know. The doc said it's a real bad idea to confess, but it's not like I'm doing it directly, right?”

 

_The surface he’s one shifts against his weight and rubs against his clothes._

“But I really wanted to get this out of my chest.” _Prompto chuckles wetly, gasping._

“G-good thing I noticed a pattern to your increasing mandatory royal meetings, and your messed up sleep schedule. I don't think I’ll handle it if you actually pick up.”

 

**'You have one (1) minute left until you reach your message limit.’**

 

_Prompto sighs, ragged and tired._

“I guess I’d better wrap this up.” _He sniffles._

“I’ll forget about you when I wake up tomorrow. I guess—”

 

**'You have thirty (30) seconds left until you reach your message limit.’**

 

“I broke my promise; _'Ever at your side’_ , remember?”

 

_Click._

 

**'Voicemail message limit reached.’**

 

* * *

 

 

“Heyaz! Prompto Argentum, here! I’m kinda busy right now, so leave a message and I’ll get back to ya soon!”

 

_Click, beep._

 

“Prom, I—” _A voice rasps out, coughing hard and wet. Something splatters hard in the background, as someone fumbles to their feet._

 

“I love you, too, Prom, I–fuck—”

 

_Click._

**Author's Note:**

> i love prompto, i swear
> 
> anyways i hope you guys liked it!


End file.
